The present invention relates to an injection molding machine and, more particularly, to an injection molding machine which uses a servo motor as a drive source for driving its clamp mechanism and in which a mold is prevented from being damaged.
Conventional injection molding machines use hydraulic pressure as a drive source for a clamp mechanism thereof. If foreign matter is present in the mold and the mold is clamped without removing the foreign matter, it may damage the mold. In order to prevent this, so-called mold protection has been conventionally performed, wherein the clamp mechanism is driven at a minimum hydraulic level, and when the mold is abutted against foreign matter upon this movement, it is prohibited from moving further, thereby protecting the mold.